The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
A typical multiple speed transmission uses hydraulic fluid for various purposes, such as actuating clutches and brakes. The hydraulic fluid may pass between assemblies of the transmission so that the hydraulic fluid exits a fluid passageway of one assembly to enter a fluid passageway of another assembly. When the assemblies are assembled or disassembled, the hydraulic fluid may drain or leak from one or the other of the assemblies. Such drainage or leak has financial and environmental costs. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved transmission assembly that restricts fluid leakage.